


The Curse of The Beauty of An Angel

by Piti50



Series: The Curse of The Beauty of An Angel [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Jeonghan, Jeongharem, M/M, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piti50/pseuds/Piti50
Summary: I'm no good in English, so yeah, feel free to point all of my mistakes  :-)





	The Curse of The Beauty of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good in English, so yeah, feel free to point all of my mistakes :-)

**JISOO** still remembers very clearly that time, the afternoon when Mingyu suddenly entered his dorm room with a loud bang sound. Jisoo who was still thinking about his assignment in front of his laptop with high concentration, looked up in shock. Pissed off of Mingyu’s action.

“Dude, that was crazy! You know, I just met a fallen angel! Very beautiful, you won’t believe it! His eyes, his cherry lips, his beautiful hair. Really! If I was known as a jerk in literature back then in high school, I swear I can make a poetry ten thousand times better than Kahlil Gibran now—“ Mingyu blurted out, not cared how red was Jisoo’s face.

“You’re the one who is crazy here!” His voice sounded very pissed to death. Instead of apologizing for his heroic action breaking the door, now he just blurted out like crazy. And the bad news was, Mingyu didn’t seem to be stopping until he was completely content to let go of everything in his chest.

Five minutes passed, Jisoo gave up. He closed his laptop and gave in to listen to everything Mingyu wanted to lavished. Thirty minutes later, Jisoo found out that Mingyu has fallen in love. Earlier, upon returning from college, Mingyu decided to drop by the cafe near campus. And who knows what God was he ran into, Mingyu saw a new waiter whose face was fantastic. Very extremely pretty, he said. According to Mingyu who was very sober at that time, when he saw the angel—Mingyu decided to call him Angel—came and served his order, he melted. Really melted. Swore that never in life he met an angel. And in the end, still according to Mingyu, he could only answer Angel’s questions with stuttering.

 

A week went by.

Mingyu still likes to talk about the Angel. All the university residents know that Mingyu is a high-class playboy who can’t stop flirting with girls and boys. But the funny thing was, this time Mingyu only tells how much he adores the beauty of the Angel, grinning along with the story. Though usually Mingyu was the type of man who moves as fast as lightning if he is attracted to someone. And Jisoo knows that very well. Imagine, a Mingyu was now finally really in love! A sickly serious love! _Ah, maybe the world really may end soon!_ Jisoo thought.

“Since a week ago you just told me the same stories. Not a single progress you’ve made. Angel this. Angel that. Where the hell did your playboy soul has flown? Where did the hell your Master Flirting Movements version 2.0 has left? Or is it that now you’ve turned into a big loser... not brave enough to just say, _hey, may I know your name_?” Jisoo mocked. “Aw, my little poor baby Mingyu.”

“Dammit, how dare you!” Mingyu threw a pillow toward Jisoo, but missed. “It’s not that I had lost my great playboy soul, but... ah! You just don’t understand my feelings!”

“Tch. As if!”

Desperate, Mingyu then got up off the bed and changed position to sit. “Alright, if that so, why don’t you come to that cafe tomorrow afternoon with me?” Mingyu firmly challenged, “And if you cannot say a single word in front of Angel, you have to treat me for a week at that cafe, deal?”

Honestly, Jisoo is not exactly the type of kid who likes hanging out, but because Mingyu looked very serious, he then agreed, “Deal.”

The next day, Mingyu waited for Jisoo at the university cafeteria and soon they both headed to the intended cafe. In his heart, Mingyu prayed for Jisoo to fail this challenge. Seriously. It was mean, indeed. But that was all he wanted. He won’t accept if his roommate was the one who got the chance to talk to the Angel instead. How shame, where does he will take the Great Playboy Soul he always proud of?

 

Thirty minutes later.

“Hah! I know, I have guessed that you wouldn’t be able to say a single thing in front of Angel!” Mingyu burst out laughed, both hands on the stomach. Hilariously looked at Jisoo’s speechless face. He failed. Poor him, his face was a mixture of shame, pissed off, sadness, and other. But still, Mingyu kept laughing at it outrageously. If he didn’t remember that they were still in a public place, Jisoo must have struck Mingyu’s face with a black pot’s ass.

On their way home, Jisoo just kept silent while Mingyu still not satisfied to laugh remembering the event. If only Mingyu’s smartphone battery hasn’t run out yet, he swore he wanted to take Jisoo’s picture and display it on the university’s notice board. Earlier, when the Angel approached to served both of them, Jisoo’s mouth fell open. For God’s sake, did he just see an Angel in that broad afternoon?! Mingyu was right, Angels really exist in this world. Or... perhaps he was being ordered by God to punish such mischievous eyes like Mingyu’s? He doesn’t know. What is clear was that Jisoo remembered that face very well. Straight soft hair like a shampoo models on TV, beautiful brown eyes that contrast with his pale skin, and last was those lips. Pink cherry lips that were very inviting to crushed. Now Jisoo really understands why Mingyu could act crazy like that.

He also went depressed.

 

It was thirty minutes past five now. Jisoo was playing his finger with his second cup of coffee in Pledis cafe. The cafe that led his sufferings for the last two months.

If may admit, Jisoo was currently stalking. Just like another man who dress smartly with neat locks there. Being ridiculous like he was. Looked at the Angel with full of lust. The day after he lost the bet, Jisoo and Mingyu always came together to this cafe for a week. Everyone else must be thought that Jisoo was unlucky because he was forced to pay the binge eater Mingyu. But wrong. That was their point of view, not Jisoo’s. Honestly, in fact he was very happy because he could have a reason to come to this cafe.

However, after a week his wallet was drained by that jerk Mingyu, Jisoo decided to kept stick to Pledis cafe. He comes rather late, around five o’clock. Because he didn’t want to see the jerk giant Mingyu who always came around three o’clock. He was not willing if the presence of the idiot Mingyu’s face disturb the beautiful view of Angel’s face.

Jisoo has been cursed.

 

Today, Jisoo has been regularly coming to Pledis cafe for a year. The last afternoon before he went back to his parent’s house due to summer break. If only Mingyu knew how suffered Jisoo was after that first meeting, Mingyu must have been rolling around on the floor now, laughing at his misery. Jisoo searched for that smile, a friendly smile that never ignores the clumsiness of his customers. But strangely, this afternoon Jisoo didn’t see the Angel. He, who always the busiest pacing around to take care of many customers, now unseen. Hmph, maybe today was not his lucky day. Jisoo sighed.

But, just like a thousand arrows shot of his heart, Jisoo felt his body trembled. Five hours after his arrival at home, his brother also came home. It didn’t matter if he was alone, but the face that he brought with it made his heart go uneasy. Like a man who just got fired from his job. Not only he has lost his main income, but his wife also cruelly sued for divorce to the man. Painful indeed. Jisoo wanted to cry, begging to God so he can go back to a year ago.

For the sake of seeing the beautiful face in that cafe for the first time. For the sake of couraging himself to open his mouth and invite him to sit together. Unfortunately, those regrets were too late for Jisoo to erase.

His angel has already had a fiance.


End file.
